One Dance With You
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Court O.S sur un moment qui manquait pour parfaire le mariage Calzona. Guimauve et Bisounours aux rendez-vous !


Court O.S, juste parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose au mariage Calzona, et pour se rappeler que malgré tout, elles s'aiment et sont faites pour être ensemble.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (mais j'y travaille ! ), et il risque d'y avoir des dialogues totalement différent de l'épisode, mais j'ai essayée de garder des moments qui s'en rapproche le plus. Le moment qui manquait (selon moi), est à la fin.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

- Et maintenant, je voudrais que vous laissiez la piste libre pour la première danse de la soirée, celle de nos fabuleuses mariées ! s'exclama Mark dans le micro, près de la piste de danse.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules sur la piste de danse. Arizona approcha de sa femme et lui tendit la main, que la brune s'empressa d'accepter. Une main dans celle de l'autre, et l'autre sur la taille de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à danser au rythme lent de la musique, sous le regard attendris de l'assemblée.

- Tu es magnifique, madame Robbins-Torres, dit Callie, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa femme.

- Dieu, que j'aime ce nom, dit la blonde, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Calliope Torres-Robbins… Hum… celui-là est merveilleux.

La brune rigola et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la pédiatre, qui entoura sa taille. Leur corps semblait fondre l'un dans l'autre, les rapprochant encore plus que cela était possible. Arizona déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la brune, qui fit faire un "Ohhh !" attendris de la part de tout les invités. La brune rigola et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, ignorant les sifflements des personnes les entourant.

Elles furent interrompues par le père d'Arizona lui réclamant une danse. La blonde s'excusa auprès de la brune de ne pas avoir pensée à annuler cette partie-là, mais sa femme lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle allait s'asseoir en attendant. C'était sans compter sur son meilleur ami qui l'en dissuada, l'entraînant dans une danse lente.

Alors que le plasticien allait la féliciter sur son magnifique couple qui en faisant baver plus d'un, un coup léger sur son épaule le fit se retourné. Il regarda avec surprise l'homme lui faisant face.

- Papá ? souffla la brune, une émotion forte dans la voix.

Mark lâcha sa meilleure amie, l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa avec son père. Ce dernier lui offrit timidement sa main, qu'elle accepta, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir raté ton mariage, mi hija, dit-il, le visage désolé. J'ai fais demi-tour en arrivant à l'aéroport, ignorant ta mère me demandant ce que je faisais. Même si je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, je suis venu ce soir, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je suis si fier de toi, Calliope, et je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé l'amour, le vrai. Ton bonheur passe avant tout, et je ne l'ai compris que tout à l'heure, en allant prendre l'avion. Pardonnes-moi, mi hija. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te comprendrais.

- Papá, je te pardonne, dit-elle, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je me suis mariée avec la personne que j'aime le plus, et tu es là, à danser avec moi, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, je m'interdisais de le rêver. Laissons les problèmes de côté, et profitons de ce moment de bonheur que je passe avec toi.

- Tu as tellement changé, mija, murmura-t-il en passant son pouce sur la joue de sa fille. Tu as tellement grandie... Je suis si fier de toi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que tu étais une jeune femme magnifique et épanouit. Grâce à Arizona.

Callie hocha la tête, émue par les paroles de son père.

Carlos Torres se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule. Arizona se trouvait devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, réclamant une danse avec sa femme. L'homme aux cheveux blanc lui fit un sourire sincère, porta la main de sa fille à ses lèvres et lui embrassa avec affection. Il lui adressa un sourire heureux et lui chuchota un "Félicitation, Mi hija" qui ravit la brune. Il fit à ce moment un geste qui fit couler des larmes de joie sur les joues de l'orthopédiste.

Il prit la main de sa fille entre ses doigts, prit la main de la blonde, et posa les deux mains l'une sur l'autre, dans un signe de bénédiction. Il embrassa les deux mariées sur le front, et les poussa dans les bras l'une de l'autre en leur souhaitant une belle et magnifique longue vie, avant de rejoindre le Colonel devant la table du buffet.

Callie se dit que ce jour-là était décidément le plus beau jour de sa vie, et qu'elle le changerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce petit O.S et qu'il mérite une petite review ?

A bientôt pour une autre aventure à Bisounours Land et à Guimauve Party de nos chères Calzona !

Des bisous !


End file.
